theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Deacon Randolph
'''Deacon Randolph '''is an human male who serves as a Mechanic for the United Liberators Coalition, he is currently stationed In Bozeman, MT working with Liberators-597 History Life up to Military Deacon had a normal family life throughout his childhood. He was born in St. Cloud, Minnesota at the Saint Edwards Hospital. Growing up he spent a lot of time with is father Carson Randolph. His father was always working in the garage on his 1956 Pegaso Z-102 that he won in a contest. Deacon picked up his love for cars from his father and that stayed with him for his entire life. He first started helping his father with the family business of running a car repair shop when he was 13. Although his grades in school were average he kept a very good connection with his father. Deacon never really knew his mother, after he was born his parents had a divorce and his father won custody of him. Military Campaign Once Deacon graduated high school in 2005 he enlisted into the United States Armed Forces to help his father finish the mortgages for their house. He entered into the Air Force as a mechanic working on all sorts of different military type vehicles. He became one of the best mechanics at his base and was a crew leader. While in his service he made some good connections to others, but none of them stayed long enough to establish a close bond. After awhile he started to just not grow close to people as they would leave soon after he made friends. Although his work was hard he never complained about his job and it stayed that way until 2019. On his 14th year of enlistment while working on a F-16 Fighting Falcon a piece of metal plating wasn’t properly secured by his new assistant. As a result the piece fell while he was under it and the force made a gash on the left side of his face and destroyed his left eye. After that experience Deacon believed that it was best for him to retire from the military Family Life After returning home to his Father he decided that he would continue to work for the family garage. But again things got lonely with his family life and Deacon didn’t want to get married, but he did want a kid. So he made the collective decision to adopt himself a child. After months of searching on May 16, 2020 Deacon found the person who he would call his daughter, 10 year old Ashley Strider. At first Ashley didn’t want to listen to Deacon, She just kept on saying things like “I don’t have to listen to you.” or “Your not my real dad!”. This kept bring him down as he really wanted to get to close to his daughter, but she just didn’t want to listen. She kept like that for years until she reached her 13th Birthday. Deacon took her out on a camping trip (Of corse she hated it), but it wasn’t until the evening that they were both looking at the sunset over a cliff. At that moment Deacon gave her a beautiful necklace with two hearts intertwined. He told her it represented the love and care he has for her. Then she truly realized how much her foster father really loved her, and she finally embraced her new family. Over the next few years Deacon had Ashley help around the shop, but made sure she kept her grades up. After Ashley’s first year of college Deacon decided that he wanted to go back into helping the public. He decided that he didn’t want to go back into the military so he looks around and saw that the United Liberators Coalition was looking for mechanics. So he applied and after a month of training is waiting for assignment to a unit. Personality Deacon is more of the strong silent type. He prefers to keep to himself and put out a very tough exterior. In reality he is a big softy and only puts up that act as a ruse to protect his daughter. Once he gets to know somebody he will love to talk to them, but until that happens expect very little conversation. The only other time you will see Deacon really happy is when he is drunk, but that is a rare sight to behold. Appearance Deacon is a white male, and has a very muscular build from his years of military service lifting heavy machinery. He always is seen wearing Brown Combat Boots, Jeans, a Green Long-sleeve shirt, and Grey Mechanic Overalls. His hands are usually covered in motor oil so others usually clean up after home when he leaves the garage. He has a scar on his left eye from an accident causing him to become blind in that eye. He also has a constant 5 o'clock shadow. Powers and Abilities Master Mechanic Over his years of working on cars and military vehicles Deacon has become familiar with every make and model that is used by the United States Armed Forces and the United Liberators Coalition. He is capable of making any necessary repairs to all vehicles that enter his garage. Even if he is introduced to a new vessel it will only take him a few hours to understand the new parts. Equipment * Utility Belt * Cabinet Style Tool Box * Combat Knife Relationships Family * Carson Randolph (Father) * Ashley Strider Randolph (Daughter) Category:Humans Category:Liberators